The technology relates to a technique for alleviating a load acting on a main wing of an aircraft.
In some cases, an aircraft may be disturbed by a load acting on a main wing, which is generated due to a gust of wind or other factors. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S62-031600 discloses a technique for coping with this issue.